


Sing for Me

by mynightmarestays



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Deaf!Malia, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynightmarestays/pseuds/mynightmarestays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and the Banshees is the hottest Pop act around while Alpha Beta Omega is a rising metalcore band. But when Lydia takes noticed of their Drummer, she wants her. But of course there the road bumps when one half of the couple is deaf and their schedules don't always allow them to meet up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the winner is....

Lydia stood to the side as she fixed her ear piece. She had a performance coming up and she was just waiting for the award to be given. She looked over at Allison and Stiles who were given each other goo-goo eyes as Allison was tuning her guitar. They were a cute couple and were the easiest to work with too. Lydia couldn’t help but to smile. Allison and Stiles was that couple that gave her hope. Especially since Jackson.

“Minute till you’re on stage Lydia.” One of the crew members said. Lydia gave them a smile.

“Thank you.” She said. She watched him go to Stiles, Allison, and the other band members and tell them the same thing. Allison came over to Lydia with her guitar.

“Ready?” She asked.

“Yeah. Then I have to change my clothes and wait to win female artist again then present the award for New Act.” She said with a smile which caused Allison to laugh.

“Confidante much?” She asked.

“I have to be.” She said.

“I know. So one of Stiles’s friends is throwing a party of their own instead of going to the afterparty. Wanna go to it?” Allison asked. Lydia gave her a look.

“Stiles’s friends can be wild.” She said.

“Not these guys. Stiles knew one of them since grade school. He’s a sweetheart.” She said.

“I’ll think about it.” Lydia said as Stiles came over as he twirled his drum sticks.

“Let’s do this!” He said causing Allison to smile.

“Lydia on stage for set-up.” Someone called out.

“Showtime.” Lydia said with a smile.

When they were given the clear, they started to walk onto the stage. The lights on the stage were off but Lydia could see Stiles getting to the drums and Allison get to her spot. Lydia walked over to her mic with scarves and strings of beads hanging from it. She gripped onto it as she looked down at her outfit. A short white skirt with a black crop top. Even her heels matched her outfit and the black and white headband in her hair. She looked over and saw the presenter for her performance. Chris Argent, Allison’s father. He was a good actor and introduce Allison to Lydia and that’s how she got her guitarist. She saw the camera focus on him as he held the mic.

“Our next performer has top multiple music charts and has gathered countless awards. And at only twenty-three she has three albums that have gone platinum. Here performing her new single Homewrecker, Lydia and the Banshees!” He said causing people to cheer.

‘Smile Lydia, someone is going to fall in love with it.’ She thought to herself. She gave a smile as the light came on and she heard the band start playing.

“ _Every boyfriend is the one, until otherwise proven._

_The good ones are never easy, the easy are never good._

_And love it never happens like you think it really should. “_

* * *

 

Lydia came on stage with an envelope in hand and a different outfit. This was a solid green top and pants that flared a bit at her feet. It was one Allison picked out and Lydia wasn’t so sure till she put it on. It looked amazing on her. She could hear the crowd cheering for her as they announced her name and she had just won Female Artist of the year. She came to the microphone and smiled as the cheers died down.

“It was only five years ago when I was nominated for this award, Best Newcomer and it was the first award I ever won and I still prize it. Trust me, it sits in the middle of my coffee table to everyone to see. But this award has been one to show the year's newest performers even if they don't win, it’s still an honor to be nominated. This years nominated are Kamina...Desert Wolf...Tracy Stewart...and Alpha Beta Omega.” At each name, a music video showed up behind her. Kamina was a pretty boy hard rock group. Desert Wolf was a techno artist whole Tracy was a pop artist. But Alpha Beta Omega, better known A.B.O was a metalish group. It was quite a line up.

Lydia smiled. “And the winner is…” She opened the envelope and read it, “Alpha Beta Omega!” She called out which caused everyone to cheer.

Her eyes quickly founded the band with five people getting up from their seats. One of them ran to the stage as the other four walked. Lydia got the runner in sight, she took a look at him. Short black hair, tan skin, and he was dressed nice. A teal button up with khakis and a black blazer over it. He jumped onto the stage and looked at the girl holding the award. He gave her a hug as he took the award. He looked at Lydia.

Can I? He mouth as he held open his arms. Lydia nodded as she went over to him and hugged him as the others came on stage.

One had brown hair that was in curls with bright blue eyes. He had a elvish appearance in his face. He wore a white shirt under a black and grey striped sweater with khakis as well. The girl behind him had long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with dark brown eyes. She had on a diem jacket with dark grey sleeves over a black tank with matching skinny jeans. The guy who was right beside her was a big guy. Black hair with a matching scruff bread with olive green eyes. He had on a black leather jacket with a black shirt on under it and had on faded black jeans Then there one one last girl that caught Lydia’s eyes. She had brown hair that fell an inch or so below her chin with dark brown eyes, a bit darker than the other girl. She had on a black and grey button up under a sleeveless denim vest. Lydia couldn’t see if she had on a undershirt. Her jeans had a few holes, one near her hip and the other on a knee. And her skin was beautifully tan where the others, except for the one, had pale skin.

Lydia gave them a smile as the one holding the award went to the microphone. “Thank you guys so much for this award! We can’t believe that after only a year of being signed this happen. This year has been a whirlwind and we are honored. Thank you!” He said as the others applauded behind him with three of the four smiling, the one being the brown hair girl. Lydia noticed she looked a little off.

They started to walk off stage and Lydia watched the one who took the award give the curly hair guy a hug and the big guy with the black hair one a hug before he grabbed the brown hair one into the hug. Lydia smiled as she walked over to them.

“Congratulations guys.” She said, quickly causing them to turn around. The one smiled at her.

“Thanks. I actually remember seeing you win yours with my mom. She was cheering you on.” He said. Lydia smiled.

“Thank you. I can’t wait to see your performance at the end.” She said which made him smile even more.

“Thanks.” He said.

“SCOTT!” They turned and saw Stiles running towards them. Lydia rolled her eyes as the two hugged each other.

“Stiles! Oh my god.” Scott smiled as he hugged them. They let go and Stiles smiled at the others. He looked at the three who were hugging.

“You two still look grumpy and is this the prodigal cousin?” Stiles said. The brown hair one rolled her eyes before she walked away.

“Malia!” the older guy called out.

“I got her.” The girl went after here. Stiles looked at him.

“Does she not like that?” Stiles asked.

“Malia doesn’t like the fact their uncle is her father. He’s not father of the year.” The curly hair said.

“Oh sorry. I’ll apologize to her at the party tonight.” Stiles said.

“You’re still coming? Are you going to bring your girlfriend?” Scott asked.

“Yes and you will love Allison. I invited Lydia to come too.” Stiles looked at Lydia.

“Still thinking about it. I might end up coming because Allison will use her puppy dog eyes on me to come.” Lydia said.

“Well it’s not going to be a big party. It’s at our place and we don’t want a lot of people coming and destroying our house.” The older one said.

“I understand. Well Stiles let’s get to our seats.” Lydia said.

“But at least let me introduce them now if you don’t come to the party.” Stiles said.

“Alright.” Lydia said with a nod.

“Okay. This is Scott, the friend from back home and the vocalist. Well they all are kinda. Curly hair is Isaac who’s the bassist and also does vocal. Sometimes piano. This is Derek, their rhythm guitarist. The long black hair girl is Derek’s sister Cora who does Lead guitar and the one I kinda of insulted is their cousin Malia, the drummer.” Stiles said. Lydia held out a hand.

“Well it’s nice to meet you guys.” She said. The three each took turns shaking her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too Lydia. Hope to see you tonight. Might make Cora and Malia’s night because we rarely hang around other females.” Derek said.

“I understand. Can’t wait to see your number. Stiles, Allison should be waiting for us.” Lydia said. Stiles nodded his head.

“See you guys later.” Stiles said as they headed to their seats.

* * *

 

Stiles looked excited to see Alpha Beta Omega to perform and Lydia and Allison were grinning at him. He was an excited puppy. Lydia turned to the stage and could see them all getting into their places. She could tell Scott changed his clothes into shorts and a t-shirts and that both Isaac, Cora, and Derek took off their jackets. From how much Stiles talked them up as the award show went on, she got curious about them. But she did research on her phone.

The band started out as Cora, Derek and Malia because Malia had to live her with cousins for unknown reasons and it was how they got along. Then Cora recruited Scott and Isaac to join them. They were a big hit in their home town and would tour during the summer and school breaks since Cora and Scott went to community college. They got put on Warped Tour and bounced around from label to label because of differences they had with the company. They never said why though. But they had quite the following and Lydia was impressed. But Lydia’s attention was taken back to the stage when she saw the announcer for the act.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Straight out of Beacon Hills and you’re New Act of the Year, Alpha Beta Omega!” He said as the lights came onto Scott and Isaac. Isaac was behind a keyboard and playing it. Scott was standing on a wooden box, something probably from their shows he stood on and the drums were behind him. After a couple of seconds, Scott held onto the mic and started to scream some.

“IT’s TIME FOR A CHANGE! THIS GENERATION...THIS GENERATION NEEDS A HERO!”

After a couple of notes, the others started to play and Lydia got a better look at Malia and smiled.

_“What is a man, who lays a hand on his lover? calls it tough love, tough love._

_What is a man, who can’t take a stand for his daughter? And calls it tough love, tough love.”_

Scott jumped off the box and landed near the crowd.

“YOUR ROOTS GROW IN THE CRACKS OF THE ALLEYS, COLLEGE PARK MADE YOU MAN ENOUGH TO SEE, MAN ENOUGH TO SEE, THERE AIN’T A GODDAMN MAN IN ME”

Lydia’s eyes went straight to Malia and noticed the changes. Her hair was pulled back into the best she could do for a ponytail. She had dropped her diem vest and had the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. And there was a giant smile on her face as she played the drums. And hell it looked beautiful and Lydia was falling for it. She leaned to Allison.

“Tell Stiles I’ll come tonight.” She said loud enough to hear. Allison gave her a smile.

“After the show.” She said which responded a nod from Lydia.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's Song: Homewrecker By Marina and the Diamonds  
> Alpha Beta Omega's Song: Princeton Ave by Issues
> 
> I do have a playlist of their songs and I will put them up on 8Track when I have the chance too


	2. It's a Awkward Party

“Stiles for the love of god shut up.” Allison laughed while Lydia smiled from the back.

“But we’re going without a bodyguard for Lydia!” He complained.

“I think I’ll be fine. Especially if a guy like Derek is there. He’s pretty big.” Lydia said. Stiles turned in the seat and looked at her.

“Pretty big doesn’t mean strong. He could be whimpy and can’t throw a punch.” Stiles said.

“With a little sister and a younger cousin, I think he can.” Lydia said with a smirk. Stiles gave her a look before he turned in the seat as Allison pulled in front of the house.

The house barely looked like they were even home until they noticed the lights in the back yard. Allison parked the car and the three of them got out. They were in the suburbs and Lydia wondered how they were getting away with this. They got out of the car and headed to the back. They could hear music and water being splashed.

“There’s a pool? Why didn’t you tell us there’s a pool?” Allison asked.

“I didn’t know they had a pool.” Stiles said as he opened the gate.

They came into the backyard and saw there wasn’t a lot of people. And for a band that just won best new act, it was a little bit shocking. They saw a few people were in the pool, Scott, Isaac, and a couple of other people while Derek was at the grill talking to black guy who was built like a tank and would look over at Cora now and then. Then they notice Cora was off to the side talking to Malia. Derek noticed them and gave the three a smile.

“Glad you guys could make it.” He said. Stiles gave him a smile.

“I’m surprised you don’t have a lot of people here.” He said.

“Just the band, manager, and lovers. This is Boyd. Boyd this is Stiles. An old friend from back home and one of them is Allison, his girlfriend, and the other is Lydia Martin.” Boyd gave them a smile and held out a hand.

“Nice to meet you.” He said.

“Same. Are you and Derek?” Stiles asked as he shook his hand causing Boyd to glare at him.

“No. We’re not like Scott and Isaac. I’m with Cora.” He said.

“Wait...Scott and Isaac are a thing?” Allison asked.

“Yeah. Happen a couple of months ago.” Derek said.

“Wow. Are they open about it?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah.  But it’s like people think it’s a bromance. With our fans it’s called Scissac.” Derek said with a smile which caused Lydia to smirk.

“Mine call them Stallison.” She said causing Stiles and Allison to blush.

“Does the Banshees get as much attention as you do?” Boyd asked.

“I make sure of it because they are talented as well and they help make the music.” Lydia said as they heard the gate open.

They saw two guys come in. Both looked like they should be in highschool. One had spiky brown hair and blue eyes and he was only in a swim shorts that were a bright yellow. The other had dark skin with shaven down hair and he was in blue jeans, a blue and grey hoodie with a white shirt under it and he was holding a towel. He walked over to Derek and them as the other jumped into the pool.

“Hey Mason.” Derek said.

“Hey. Oh my god! You’re Lydia Martin! OH MY GOD! You’re Allison Argent!” He said with the biggest grin on his face. Stiles looked at him.

“Um, hello! I’m here too.” He said waving his hand.

“Yeah Stiles but Allison, Oh my god. If I had my guitar I would ask you to autograph it. I watched you on YouTube before you started to play with Lydia’s band. I learned how alternative picking from you.” He said causing Allison to smile.

“Aw thanks. I actually love hearing people learning how to play thanks to my videos.” She said.

“Your welcome.” Mason said.

“Mason is out guitar tech. The guy he came in with, Liam, he’s out bass tech.” Derek said.

“Well it’s nice to meet you. Stiles, I think Malia is over there. You should apologize to her.” Allison said.

“On it.” He said as he walked over to them.

“Is this about what he said to Malia after the award?” Mason asked.

“He called her the prodigal cousin.” Boyd said as he handed a plate to Derek to put the meat on.

“Ouch.” Mason said.

“Yeah. GUYS! BURGERS ARE DONE!”  Derek called out. They turned and saw Scott and Isaac jump out of the pool and hurried over. Scott gave Allison and Lydia a smile.

“Glad you guys could make it!” He said.

“Happy to be here. Stiles is apologizing to Malia.” Lydia said as she pointed over to the two talking. Scott turned and watched. Next thing they saw was Malia grabbing Stiles and throwing him into the pool causing Lydia and Scott to laugh and Allison to cringe.

“Well she’s taking it well.” Lydia said putting her hand over her mouth, trying to cover her mouth.

“At least she didn’t punch him.” Cora said walking over.

“That’s true.” Scott said as Derek gave him a burger.

* * *

Lydia stood by the porch door as she watched everyone. Stiles and Allison ended up joining everyone in the pool. The only one who wasn’t in the pool was Malia. She was sitting to the side, watching everyone. During the whole night, the only people she saw Malia talk to Cora and Derek. And their seemed like it was mostly used with hands. Had to be sign language. Lydia took a sip of her drink before she walked over. Malia quickly noticed her before she took a seat beside her.

“Why aren’t you joining them?” Lydia asked. Malia just gave her a look before she looked back at everyone else.

“Hm. Not a talker are you? Well I have to say, you seemed to have had alot of fun while performing tonight.” She said looking at Malia. She noticed Malia looked at her from the side.

“She doesn’t like to talk to people she doesn’t trust or know well,” Lydia heard a voice and turned to see Cora at the side of the pool with Boyd, “She won’t even talk to Boyd and he basically lives with us. So don’t take it offensive.” She said.

“I see and I understand.” Lydia said. Malia looked at her as Cora talked.

“Yeah. You can talk but she won’t answer.” Cora said.

“I got it.” She said as Cora swam away from them. Lydia looked at Malia and noticed she was looking at her.

“Even though you won’t talk, I’m going to ask you anyways. Wanna go out? You’re attractive and you have fun doing what you do. And we can do something you don’t have to talk much during.” She noticed the shocked expression on Malia’s face. She clearly didn’t see that coming. Malia scrambled to get up and hurried into the house and noticed Cora and Derek were staring her down.

“I take it she isn’t into girls?” She asked.

“No. She is. She’s not use to people asking her out.” Derek said.

“So I made it weird. Go me.” Lydia said as she bit her bottom lip.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the playlist for Alpha Beta Omega is up! You can find it on [**Here**](http://8tracks.com/mynightmarestays/cut-the-bs-here-s-alpha-beta-omega). This is basically the songs and music that will be used for Alpha Beta Omega


	3. text yes or no

Cora walked by Malia’s room and saw she was passed out with her dog on her bed. A Rottweiler she called Apollo. She watch the dog lift his head and looked at her. Cora smiled before she left and saw Boyd in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. He gave her a smile before she came over and gave him a kiss.

“Malia still sleeping?” He asked.

“Yeah. No band stuff till three. We did the photoshoot for the award afterwards and the interviews.” Cora took a seat on one of the bar stools by the island. she leaned on the counter as she watched Boyd.

“How did Malia handle getting asked out by Lydia?” He asked. Cora smirked.

“She was freaking out alittle. Plus she’s never dated or anything of the sorts.” She said.

Boyd stopped and looked at her. “How did she know she was gay if she never dated?” He asked.

“I don’t know. Still trying to figure that out. We were just sitting there and she just went I’m gay.” Cora said.

“That sounds like Malia. But is she going to give Lydia an answer?”

“I don’t even know. We might have grown up with each other but I still don’t understand her.”

“Might be cause she doesn’t talk.” Cora said as they heard Apollo run out of the room with Malia right behind him.

“Morning Malia. I made pancakes. How many do you want?” Boyd asked. Malia held up three fingers as she walked to the fridge.

“Get the butter while you’re there.” Cora said.

Malia pulled out the orange juice and brought the butter over, placing it on the counter by Boyd. They watched Malia open the jug and start drinking it straight. Boyd gave Cora a look asking like if she was really doing that. Cora mouthed Just Let Her. Malia went over to the couch with the orange juice and turned on the TV.

“And why do you let her do that?” Boyd asked.

“You try living her life and go through the shit she went through back home, you would give her some leeway.” Cora said looking over at her cousin.

“True. But I wanted orange juice.” Boyd said causing Cora to smirk.

* * *

Lydia sat on her bed with her notebook in her lap and her laptop to the side. She was working on new songs. She had been up for a hour and got a text from Allison that she was heading over with doughnuts and coffee. She hummed random tunes as she wrote. Mostly they were ideas for tunes to go with the lyrics. It was how she worked.

She stopped for a second and pulled over her laptop and typed in Alpha Beta Omega. She wanted to learn a bit more about Malia. They had a few of music videos. Prinection Ave, All Hallows Eve, and Riot to Remember. She pulled up Riot to Remember seeing it was their earliest video dated three years ago. She crossed her legs as she watched them.

They looked so young. Derek had no facial hair, Scott’s hair looked like he was a freshmen in high school who was all about skating. Isaac look the same except he was wearing a t-shirt and skinny jeans. Cora also looked identical to how she was now. But Malia looked different. She had long blonde-brown hair that had a natural wave to it. She still had a smile on her face in the video.

Lydia smiled as she heard Allison come into the house with the footsteps leading to her bedroom. Allison gave her a smile. Lydia gave her a look before she paused the video and put her hands in her lap.

“What were you listening too?” Allison asked as she came over with the box.

“A early Alpha Beta Omega song.” Lydia said as Allison sat down on the bed.

“Sounded much cleaner then last night.”

“Well you know as musicians we evolved and change.” Lydia said as she opened the box.

“True.” Allison said.

“So plans for the day?” Lydia asked as she took a bite of a doughnut.

“We were going to meet Erica and Kira for lunch remember?”

“Oh yeah. I was planning to work on songs all day.” She said.

“And not bug Malia with wanting a date?” Allison grinned causing Lydia to smirk.

“I was going to wait a couple of days. I freaked her out.” She said.

“I see. Now what can you do on a date with a mute?” Allison said.

“There’s a few things. Movies, concerts, a museum, even the carnival.”

“You hate the carnival.”

“No. I don’t like the carnies cause they get handsy.”

“Not all of them. Second if it wasn’t for Stiles being a carine, we wouldn’t have found you a drummer and I wouldn’t have a boyfriend.”Allison said.

“Still odd how my drummer came from a carnival.”

“And you bassist was a stripper and your keyboardist worked at Disney.” Allison said.

“Brett was working with a band and was a stripper to pay his bills.” Lydia said.

“Still. You’re band is a bunch of misfits.” Allison said with a smile.

* * *

“Malia look at me.” Cora said as she waved her hand infront of her cousin’s face. She looked at her and saw she was holding up a phone with Lydia’s number on it.

“Are you going to respond to her offer? She asked you out.” Cora asked.

Malia shrugged her shoulders causing Cora to roll her eyes.

“Okay, you’ve been out for years and have not had a date since. She’s into you and doesn’t care you prefer not to speak. One date will not kill you.” She said. Malia gave her a look saying So?

“Give her an answer. Or I will for you and make it a date you will have to talk at.” Cora said with a smirk.

Malia stood up, slamming her hands on the table and mouthed no. Cora put the phone infront of her. Malia took it and started to text Lydia. When she finished she put the phone down and crossed her arms. Cora took it and looked at Malia.

“You’re going to have to text her more.” Cora said. Malia sighed as she took the phone right before she flipped off Cora. She smirked as the drummer headed to her room. Boyd looked over from the couch.

“She’s going to kill you.” He said.

“She’ll thank me later. I’ve had to push her to do alot of things. This band wouldn’t be around if I didn’t push her to put up flyers that got us Scott and Isaac.” She said.

“I thought you asked them to join?” He said.

“I did cause no one showed up so I asked them too. Because Malia ended being the butt of everyone’s joke and her temper, no one wanted to. But Scott and Isaac were willing.” Cora came over and sat down beside him. He placed his arm around her.

“You and Derek mother her.”

“Well we had too with our mom and Laura.” She said. Boyd nodded his head.

“Still. You need to let her be an adult.”

“You know she takes care of the band right? She takes care of us before herself. Scott and Isaac wouldn’t been together officially if it wasn’t for her. She took care of Derek’s crazy ex. And when we’re in the studio, she’s the one making us coffee and making sure we eat. She can be an adult towards everyone but herself.” She said.

“I see. We hopefully she’ll go on a date with her.” Boyd said as Malia came out. She handed Cora the phone. She took it and read the text.

“So rock climbing. And freestyle. Boyd, Lydia Martin said yes to it.” She said which caused Boyd to smile.

“Do we have to go to translate for her?” He asked tilting his head. Cora looked at Malia.

“Do you?” She asked.

Malia started to sign. Do I need what?

A translater. Cora sign.

Malia looked at her. She shook her head no.

“You want to do this alone?” Cora asked, looking at her. She nodded her head yes.

“Alright. Do know, she might have a bodyguard with her. Got that?” Malia nodded her head.

“Let me know when you are going to have it.” Malia gave her a thumbs up before she took her phone back.

 

 


	4. Dates

Lydia got out of the car with Kira. She was meeting Malia to rock climb and Lydia asked Kira to come along because Lydia was sure Malia knew sign language from the party and Kira knew it because she had some deaf children in her kindergarten class. She looked around the area.

It was at this outdoor rec center that hosted a selection of activities. Like rock climbing, hiking, and there was even a lake area to canoe and swim at. The area was really beautiful. Kira looked at Lydia, who was in a pair of capri leggings, sports tank, and her hair pulled back. Kira, herself, was in a pair of full leggings, one of Lydia’s tour shirts that her girlfriend turned into a tank for her.

“Do you think she’s going to be mad at you for this?” Kira asked. Lydia looked at her.

“I saw her signing at the party. Plus she doesn’t speak.” She said.

“Okay. And why isn’t Ennis here?” Kira asked.

“I told him no. I need to be allow to go on dates and not worry about him punching someone in the face. Plus if this is serious, I don’t want him following me everywhere.” Lydia said as a black SUV pulled in. The two looked at it as Malia and Derek got out. Malia noticed Kira and arched an eyebrow as Derek walked around. He grinned.

“I have a feeling we had the same idea. Translator?” He asked pointing at Kira.

“Yeah. This is my friend Kira. She learned to sign because she has deaf children in her class. I saw you signing at the party and figured it would help.” Lydia looked at Malia who couldn’t help but to smile.

“You were the first to notice that. I came for that reason. My mom taught her to sign because she wouldn’t talk as a child either.” Derek said.

“Well good thing we had the same thing in mind.” Lydia said.

“Yep. Plus I have her rock climbing gear,” Derek looked at Malia, “Want to lead them to the spot while I pick up the gear for them.” He said. Malia nodded her head and signed for them to follow.

Lydia smiled as Malia started to walk. The two kept pace with Malia as they walk. Kira and her would sign back and forth and Kira would tell Lydia what she was saying. Most of it was on how she would come here often. Yeah it was a bit of a drive but she loved the outdoors. Lydia noticed she was smiling as she signed about it. It was the same smile she had when she was playing the drums. And it was still a beautiful smile.

She looked at Lydia and signed which Kira translated, “She’s asking you how often do you go out and do stuff?” She asked as Malia looked at her.

“Not really. Though this place is really beautiful. How did you find it?” She asked. Malia looked at Kira and signed her answer.

“The band did a photoshoot here.” She said as they came to the rock area. Derek was there with someone else, setting everything up. He looked over at them.

“Took you guys long enough.” He said.

“We were getting to know each other.” Lydia said.

“Alright. Then the two on a date can climb first. Gear up ladies.” He said.

Malia gave Lydia a smile as she walked over. Lydia couldn’t help but to smile. She came over to the guy and he helped her get into the gear and set-up. He told her want to do while climbing. She nodded her head as was given the clear to start climbing. She looked at Malia who had already got a head start. And Lydia couldn’t help but to tilt her head and look up at the drummer in the cut off shorts. Malia looked down and grinned. She motioned if she was going to come up.

Lydia smiled as she started to climb upward. This was different from the norm for her. But Malia was the one who suggested it. And with her not talking, she had to adjust. It wasn’t like she could get Malia to go shopping with her and talk for hours. Or even dinner. She did know one thing for sure, Erica was going to kill her once she saw her nails.

She got up and saw Malia was at the top. She was grinning. She did a hand motion of one hitting the other one with both palms up. Lydia arched an eyebrow caused Malia to roll her eyes. She mouthed Good before she started to bounce down. Lydia smirked before she started to get down.

* * *

 

“So how was it?” Allison asked as Stiles was at the stove cooking while Allison and Lydia sat at the island.

“It was different. Even when I was with Aiden, he didn’t do anything like this and he was a MMA fighter. Then there was Jackson who was more worried about his good looks.” She said.

“Yet you were in love with Jackson and he spoiled you.” Allison said.

“Then he dumped her and moved to London for a year.” Stiles said.

“And didn’t tell me. But this was...fun.” Lydia said causing Allison to smile.

“Lydia Martin being outdoorsy. This is a first.” She said.

“Shut up.” Lydia said as a grin came on her face. Stiles pulled out some plates and started to put the food on plates.

“Here you go. I love the fact I can cook whatever I want with you guys.” Stiles said as he gave each of them a plate. Tacos. And Stiles would put his own spice mix with it.

“Within my diet.” Lydia said.

“Within your diet. But this is turkey and not beef. So it should help and be within your diet.” Stiles said.

“Yep.” Lydia said as she took a bite.

“See, we look out for you when we cook.” Allison said which caused Lydia to smile.

“And I love you both for it.” She said.

“So, when are going to start rehearsing for the Heartbeaker Tour?” Stiles asked. The girls looked gave him a look like really?

“What? I want to start getting ready.” Stiles said.

“We have a couple of weeks. Hold your pants.” Allison said.

“Hold them for me?” Stiles asked with a grin.

“No. That’s your belt’s job.” She said with a smirk. Stiles gave her a look as he stuck out his tongue. Lydia grinned.

“And Jordan think this one is going to be a good tour. We might even go to Europe for some of the dates. I might convince him to give us a couple of days in Europe so I can shop. I can get some new shoes in London.” Lydia looked at the heels she was wearing and gave a slight smile.

“Don’t you already have enough shoes?” Allison asked.

“None from London.” She looked at her best friend.

“Oh god. You two and Brett will spend forever in the stores. And me and Theo will be stuck in some bar and watching a game. And Theo isn’t the best to drink with.” Stiles said.

“Yet when I get back I can model you some-”

“Allison, I love you but don’t finish that sentence.” Lydia grinned.

“Yet I’ve heard worse from you.” She said.


	5. New Things in Life

Breaden laid out all the new merch for the band on the table. All their new shirts, tank, basketball shorts and posters. Malia picked up the shorts and put them against her which caused Scott to look at them. Black shorts with white lettering of the band name with an wolf eye as their band logo.

“I like the shorts.” Scott said as he looked up at Malia which caused her to smile.

“Figure we could start selling them for the next Warped Tour.” She said crossing her arms.

“We won’t be asked till next year to join again.” Derek said.

“I know. But it’s better to get ready. But as you can see, Isaac your design is being used for a new shirt. And I figured it worked best with a three-quarter sleeve shirt. What do you think?” She asked looking at the bassist.

“It’s good. Very nice. And I like how the new poster is us performing.” He said as he picked it up.

“With a flying Scott.” Cora said as she looked at it.

“Yep. And it’s a good photo off all of you and it has Liam and Mason in it too cause I noticed online people like them too. They like it when Lima takes over the bass when Isaac is on the keyboards for a song. Plus people like Mason’s behind the scene videos.” Braeden said.

“I love them too. Speaking of which, where are the two?” Scott asked.

“Mason’s mother is in town and they went to get lunch with them.” Derek said.

“Cool.” Scott said as Malia started to take off her short to put on the new ones before she went over to the couch. The band watched her and then turned to Braeden.

“Please tell me those were paid for already cause you’re not getting them back.” Cora said.

“They are. Trust me.” Breaden said.

“Good. When are they going to be up in the shop?” Derek asked.

“Midnight. Got photos of them already.” She said giving them a smile.

“Aweome. I’ll make an announcement on Facebook and Malia can do on tumblr since she controls that one.” Scott said.

“I’ll tell her later to.” Cora said. They all looked at Cora.

“Okay so how’s it going with Lydia?” Scott asked. Cora looked over at Malia who was on her phone and had Apollo on her lap.

“From what I can tell, good. They’re always texting and sending photos of their dogs back and forth. I think she has a second date planned. I’m not sure.” Cora said.

“Really? Do you think she’s told Lydia why she doesn’t talk?” Isaac asked.

“When she’s ready.” Derek said.

“How hard is it to go, hey I’m deaf. Figure I would let you know.” Breaden asked.

“Because she was treated differently and didn’t want it. That’s why.” Derek looked at her.

“That’s how the band was formed. To help her cope.” Cora said.

Scott looked over at Malia and walked over. He looked over her shoulder. She was texting Lydia. He tapped on her shoulder and she looked over at him, quickly putting her phone down. Scott gave her a smile and pointed to her phone.

“Lydia?” He asked. She nodded her head.

“What are you two talking about?” He asked.

“...food.” She said. Her voice was deeper than it should be.

“You talking about a dinner date?” She nodded her head.

“You want to have it here? Nothing in public or too loud for you?” He asked.

“Her fweinds place. Double for comfort.”

“Allison and Stiles?”

“Yeah.”

“Stiles is a good guy. Don’t let what he said at the awards show bother you. And Allison is pretty cool. You might like her. Just remember to wear your hearing aid. You’ll still be able to hide it.” He said.

“I know.” Malia nodded her head. Scott gave her a smile and patted her on the shoulder.

* * *

Lydia sat in Erica’s chair, towel over her shoulders to hold her wet hair, as she looked through the pictures on her phone of her and Kira making cookies and taking them to the class. Erica loved helping Kira out and you could tell it from how often she would show off the photos. Lydia looked at her and smiled.

“I swear if you weren’t my stylist, you would go be a teacher.” She said handing the phone back to her.

“Maybe. But it’s Kira’s thing. Her kids love me cause she gets me to come in for career day and I sit there and braid everyone’s hair. Even the boys.” She took her phone and smiled.

“I remember Kira showing me those. It was so adorable.” Lydia said with a smile.

“Of course she would. Now tell me about this girl you dragged my fiancee on a date with?” She picked up the cape.

“Kria told you about Malia didn’t she?” Lydia asked.

“Of course. And she’s pretty cute from the photos. I’ve been telling you ever since Aiden, you should get back out. Then again I was expecting you to hook up with Allison but she’s a Stiles girl.” Erica wrapped the cape around her neck, pulling out her out from under it.

“The fact you told me right after we broke up was weird.” Lydia said.

“Because he was a shitty boyfriend! Jackson atleast would be romantic. Till his ego got too big.” Erica pulled the towel out and put it on the counter before she picked up a comb and a pair of scissors.

“You and Allison keep saying that.” Lydia said as Erica combed out her hair.

“You write songs about heartbreak. You can only do that for so long.” Erica grinned at her in the mirror. Lydia pursed her lips as Erica started to cut.

“You know, one of these days, you should try out a new style. Just not bangs.” Lydia smirked.

“No. Never again will I do bangs. I did them freshmen year in high school and I looked horrible.”

“Good that you learn your lesson. Allison could pull them off though.”

“She can pull off orange and that’s difficult to do.  
“Yeah. But one day, you should trust me and let me style your hair. I won’t cut it short I mean even to your shoulders would be short for you.”

“I would murder you if you cut it that short.”

“I know.” Erica said as Lydia’s phone started to go off. Erica stopped and handed her the phone that rested on the counter. The stylist noticed a smirk on her face.

“Malia?”

“Yeah. We’ve been texting since she took me rockclimbing. She has the cutest Rottweiler and she’s been sending me photos of him.” Lydia said.

“Let me see.” Lydia held up the phone and Erica grinned.

“Now you can set up a dog play date and that dog will eat Prada.”

“Shush. But we’re going to have dinner at Allison’s. I would say my place but cooking isn’t my forte.”

“Does Allison know? You have the habit of springing things on her.”

“Of course she knows. She suggested her house.”

“Good.”

Lydia looked at her phone and the picture of Malia with her dog. She had half her face buried into him but she liked the photo. It was adorable. She put the phone under the cape and couldn’t help but to smile.

 

 


	6. Take Me Home tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BECAUSE I FUCKED UP! I posted Chapter 7 instead of 6. SO HERE IS THE PROPER CHAPTER

Malia sat on the side as she watched Lydia practice for the tour. She smiled as she pulled out her phone and snuck some pictures. Lydia looked out and noticed Malia doing it and smirked at her. Since the dinner at Allison’s place went well, the two would go out a bit more. Most of the time it was one would be at the other’s place and they would watch movies. But they would go to the outdoor rec area often. And often enough they started to get photographed with each other. Though the two wouldn’t confirm or deny their relationship to any of the press because it was clear they wanted to keep their relationship closed.

Allison looked over at Lydia and smiled as she watched Lydia look over at Malia. She walked over to the singer and gave her a smiled. “You two are worst then me and Stiles.”

“Shush.” Lydia looked at her with a smile.

“No. So question.”

“What?”

“You’ve two been seeing each other for what, a month? Has she even said a word to you?” Allison asked.

“No. She doesn’t like to talk.”

“Have you asked her why? Cause I’m starting to get curious why she hasn’t spoken to her girlfriend.”

“Allison, I’m not going to push it.”

“Yet you’re the type who would.” Allison looked at her. Lydia gave her a look.

“Stop it alright?” She said.

“Fine. Now go on your date or whatever.” Allison pulled her in and gave her a hug.

“Aright. You’re going to pack up?”

“Yeah. Now go.” She said. Lydia gave her a hug before she headed over to Malia.

“Ready?” She asked. Malia nodded her head as she stood up. She gave her a look like if she needed anything.

“My purse it in the kitchen.” She said. Malia nodded her head and started to head to it. Lydia smiled when she came back with it.

“Thank you.” She said which caused Malia to smile.

My place? Malia signed.

“Sure. Is Cora going to be home?” Lydia asked.

She was learning how to sign to understand Malia. It had been helpful because Malia would start signing to her from across the room and it would make her blush sometimes. It didn’t help when she was practicing. Lydia would stop and cover her mouth which would cause the others to laugh.

Malia had to think. No but Breadon might be.

Lydia nodded her head. “Okay.” Lydia reached for her hand, lacing her fingers in between hers.

Malia looked down and smiled. Lydia walked to the car with Malia before they got in and drove to Malia’s place. Once they got there and inside, Malia walked around the house real quick. Lydia arched an eyebrow as she walked into the living room and saw Apollo on the couch. She gave him a smiled and scratched his head.

“Hey Apollo. How you doing?” She said. He looked up at her and started to lick her. She smiled as she let him.

Next thing she knew, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and pulled her up. She grinned as she saw Malia. Lydia turned around in her arms as gave her a smile. Malia gave her a smiled as she leaned down and kissed her. Both had giant smiles on their faces as they kissed. Malia broke the kiss and looked at her.

“Tell me was that your first kiss?” Lydia asked.

Malia shook her head no. “No.” She said. Lydia smiled as she heard her voice.

“You spoke.” She said.

“Yeah. Something to tell you.” Malia said.

“What is it?”

Malia took a breathe in and bite her bottom lip. “Um...I am...deaf.” She said. Lydia looked at her.

“What?”

“Been deaf since birth. I wear hearing aids.” Malia reached up and pulled out a hearing aid. Lydia nodded her head as Malia put it back on.

“That explains why you don’t talk.”

“Different reasons. But don’t tell people.” She said.

Lydia nodded her head and pulled her in for a kiss. “Funny thing is Allison and I were talking about why you don’t talk.”

“Now you know.” Malia said. She leaned in and kissed Lydia again as she started to lead her towards the bedroom.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Lydia asked.

“Maybe.” Malia said. Lydia chuckled as they made their way into the bedroom. Malia slowly pushed her down on the bed.

“So Netflix and Chill?” Malia joked. Lydia stopped and laughed.

“Oh my god.” Lydia put her hand over her face. Malia rolled on her side and looked at her. Lydia looked at her and smiled.

“You are a dork.” she said causing Malia to smile, “I’m going to miss you on tour.”

“I come see you. Dates cross.” Lydia looked at her.

“You guys going on tour?” She asked.

“Yeah with other bands.” Malia said.

Lydia grinned. She knew how group band tours went. She looked at Malia and couldn’t help but to imagine Malia covered in sweat and wearing only tanks and shorts. She felt the warmth in her stomach growing. She shifted her body a bit which caused Malia to grin.

“What you thinking?” She asked.

“Honestly?” Malia nodded her head, “You being nice and sweaty after a show. It’s weird.” She said.

“I have more energy after a show.” Malia grinned as she mounted Lydia. She leaned down and kissed her.

“Really?” Malia nodded her head again.

Lydia smiled as she started kiss Malia. She felt the drummer grin against their kiss. Malia’s hand slid up Lydia’s shirt, her fingers wrapping around her waist. Slowly they slid up with the shirt, stopping at her bra. Lydia grabbed the rest of her shirt and took it off. Malia grinned as she looked down. She then felt Lydia start tugging at her clothes but she let the red head get her clothes off which in return, Malia got Lydia undress all the way.

God Malia was a heating pad. There was so much heat coming from her and with skin on skin, she wondered how she survived clothes. But hell did it feel good. Malia moved her her kisses down to her jawline. Lydia’s eyes clothes as she started to moan. She felt her hand slid down and start to rub her hip. She felt Lydia squirm some.

Malia nibbled on her neck as she squirmed. Lydia’s hips arched up as she moaned. MAlia bit on her neck and kissed where she bit. Lydia brought a hand up and took a handful of Malia’s hair, holding onto it tight. She tugged on it causing Malia to stop and moan. Hearing that moan cause Lydia to grin. She would gently pull on it, hearing the moans.

Quickly Malia got her hand in between Lydia’s legs. She felt how wet she was. That made her happy. She slid a finger in and feeling her try to move away from it. Malia grabbed onto her headboard as she moved her hand back and forth, using her body along with it. She slid in another finger, causing Lydia to moan even louder.

Lydia reached up and took ahold of Malia’s hand. Their hands rested above Lydia’s head, gripping onto one another. Malia brought her head up and kissed Lydia as she kept moving. She picked up the pace and Lydia matched her pace. The warmth got bigger and Lydia couldn’t hold it. She let out a moan as she climaxed. Her hips arched upwards as her legged straighten themselves. Malia smiled as she pulled out. She gave her a kiss as she moved to the side. Lydia looked at her.

“I now wonder what you can do after a show.” Lydia said causing Malia to smile.

“Longer.” She said. Lydia smiled as she looked at her. She reached over and brushed the hair out of her face.

“How deaf are you?” She asked. Malia looked at her and arched an eyebrow. Lydia rolled her eyes.

“How deaf Malia? The percent?” She said

“Oh. Eighty in one ear. Seventy in the other.” She said.

“And the aids help you hear the music when you play? Cause I have to use mine to hear what song I’m on.”

“Yeah.” Malia said. Lydia nodded as she pulled her in and kissed her. She mounted her causing Malia to grin. Her hands wrapped around her legs, pulling Lydia up, causing the red head to laugh.

"Round two already? I clearly have lucked out." She said. Malia grinned.

 

 


	7. SIT ON MY FACE

Malia, Mason, and Scott stood to the side of the floor level of the venue. They had been on tour for a month and so as Lydia. The band had to suffer hearing late night chats with Malia on facetime with Lydia. But Stiles would hijack the calls on Lydia’s end which caused Scott to do it on Malia’s end. Then the two would argue who was better, Isaac or Allison which then Lydia would take her phone to end the call then call Malia back.

But the two would text non-stop. Both of the females took their dogs on tour with each other so they would send photos of the dogs on sets. And bandmates with the dogs. It even went to twitter to see who had the best dog photos. It will lead to Lydia winning because of Prada’s size.

But what was creative on Malia’s end, if she got to a location first before Lydia would, she would leave something for her. When Lydia arrived in Seattle a couple of days after A.B.O., she came into the dressing room and saw Malia had written lyrics all over the mirror. And it was a song for Lydia to record and perform with. Lydia texted her how much she loved them and wanted to use them which Malia gave her permission right away. That caused them to write music to it and Lydia started to perform it right away, and it was a hit.

So when A.B.O. got to Raleigh a day earlier, the three of them went and got tickets to see Lydia. Yeah they could have called Stiles and asked for some but they wanted to surprise them. Scott and Mason watch the smile grow on Malia’s face when they came on and she heard the music. Malia had trouble hearing with headphones on so going to the show was the best way for her to hear it finally. And it got even bigger when she heard the lyrics to the song she wrote for her.

_ “We are the new Americana _

_ High on legal marijuana _

_ Raised on Biggie and Nirvana _

_ We are the new Americana.” _

Lydia licked her lips as she smiled, hearing everyone cheering. She looked over at Allison who was grinning at her. She knew Allison loved writing the music to it. Not only was Allison was a hell of a producer but as a songwriter, she was amazing. When Allison had it written, they let Cora hear it, knowing she knew how Malia was with music and she said Malia would love it. So performing it was amazing. 

Scott wrapped her arms around Malia and kissed her on the head. She looked at him and smiled.

“That was amazing!” Scott said causing Malia to smile more.

“I mean holy shit!” Mason said at an angle for Malia to see.

“Thank. If I could get her night, I would do wonders.” She signed as she talked. Mason and Scott grinned. Mason turned towards the stage, cupping his hands over his mouth.

“LYDIA! MALIA WANTS YOU ON HER FACE!!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. Malia looked at him, eyes widening.

She looked on the stage and saw Lydia was bent over a bit, covering her mouth. Allison and Brett were bent over laughing and Stiles’s head was leaned back while Theo was grinning. Lydia pulled herself together and made her way to the microphone. She brushed the hair out of her face.

“Um, Thanks and I know that already. But my sex life isn’t up for discussion.” She said.

“SHE’S RIGHT HERE AND WANTS TO DO WONDERS!!!” Mason yelled again. Malia moved herself behind Scott. Lydia looked over towards them.

“What?”

“ME, MALIA, AND MASON ARE HERE STILES!!!” Scott yelled. Stiles stood up and smiled, knowing his best friend’s voice.

“Lydia! Get them up here!” Stiles said. Lydia looked to the side and did some hand motions. 

The three looked and noticed some guards were coming over to them. Malia lowered her head and tried to hide her head. She didn’t want people to take photos. They looked at the three and walked with them towards the backstage door. Scott and Mason smiled as they walked back while Malia crossed her arms and looked around.

They were brought to the side and they noticed Malia’s demeanor change when she saw Lydia. She ran onto the stage as Lydia ran towards her, catching the strawberry blonde in her arms as they kiss, hearing the crowd cheer for them. Lydia smiled when she saw her.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Malia said with a smile as she put her down.

* * *

 

Lydia had her fingers in deep of Malia’s hair as she kissed her. To finally see Malia again made her happy. The second they got into the hotel room, clothes were coming off. And what Mason yelled happened shortly after. Lydia broke the kiss and gave Malia a smile. 

“I missed this.” Lydia said. She noticed Malia’s face started to look confused. Lydia pushed Malia’s hair back and saw she wasn’t wearing her hearing aid. Lydia pulled back and gave her a look.

“Where is it?” She asked. Malia sat up and looked around the room. She spotted it on the floor.

“There.” She pointed towards it and Lydia smirked.

“Of course.” She said before she leaned in and kissed her again. Malia chuckled as she kissed her. 

She pulled Lydia beside her and smiled. She pulled her close to her which caused Lydia to chuckle. This would be one of the few times they would see each other while on tour. So they wanted to make the most of it. Lydia wanted to stay the next night to see the Alpha Beta Omega show but she had to leave in the evening for the next stop of her tour. 

Malia brought a hand up and stroked her face. Lydia leaned in to kiss her but Malia grinned and pulled back a bit, teasing her. Lydia couldn’t help but to smile as she leaned in more to kiss her. But she stopped when she heard a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” She called out.

“Allison. You gave me a key.” Lydia looked at Malia.

“IT’s Ally. Is that okay?” She said. Malia nodded and pointed to her hearing aid. Lydia bit her bottom lip. Malia didn’t want anyone to know she’s deaf. She looked back at her.

“Ally won’t tell anyone and if I get out of bed, you won’t be covered.” She said. Malia took a deep breathe in.

“Fine.” She said.

“Ally come in! But close the door right away!” She called out. The door opened and Allison came in in shorts and one of Stiles’s flannels. She froze seeing them in bed before she closed the door.

“I’m assuming close the door because you two are naked?” She asked.

“No...Malia’s hearing aid is on the floor and we need you to pick it up.” Lydia said. Allison arched an eyebrow as she spotted it. She walked over to it, picking up.

“Does the drumming make it hard to hear?” Allison asked as she walked over.

“Deaf.” Malia said as she took it from Allison and put it back on and turned it on.

“Really?”

“She can hear some though. And her dog Apollo helps. Speaking of, you have Prada?” Lydia asked as sat up, pulling the sheet over her chest. Malia reached down and picked up a shirt to put on.

“Yeah. He’s curled up with Stiles. You do pretty good at hiding the fact you're deaf. Is that why you don’t do interviews?” Allison asked which Malia answered with a nod.

“Makes sense.” She said.

“Ally why are you here if you don’t mind me asking.” Lydia asked.

“Oh, Parrish called wanting to know more about New Americana. He loves it and wants to get it recorded once the tour is over and release it.” She said. Lydia looked at her and reached for her phone and saw she had miss calls.

“Yeah my phone was on silent. Makes sense he called you instead.” Lydia said.

“He always does cause I’ll find you right away.” 

“Paperwork?” Malia looked at Lydia.

“You might have to since you wrote the lyrics.” Lydia said. Malia nodded her head.

“Might get paid for it too. Anyways, I’m going back to pizza and my boyfriend. I’ll see you in the morning.” Allison said as she left.

“See ya.” Lydia said putting the phone down. When Allison left, Lydia smiled and mounted Malia.

“Round two?” She asked causing Malia to grin.


	8. The Return of a Jackass

Finally after four months, Lydia was done touring. She sat in the living room with Prada as she did her laundry. Malia was still on tour and had a couple days left before she would come home. But for the next couple of days, she wasn’t going to do anything but sit on the couch and sleep. She scratched him by the ear and watched him curl into her hand. She smiled as he phone went off. She picked it up and looked at it. Jackson.

Lydia rolled her eyes as she answer. “What do you want Jackson?”

“Nice to hear from you too Lydia. Heard you were back in town. Was hoping you could do me a favor.” He asked.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I have tickets to a fashion show and I need someone to go with. I was hoping you could come. It’ll look good for us to be seen as friends.” 

“You know I have a girlfriend right?”

“I know but think of the publicity this will do for us.” 

Lydia sighed as she rubbed her forehead. “When is it?”

“A couple of days. It’s  Valentino show.”

“Malia’s going to be back in a couple of days. Can I call you back and tell you my answer? I honestly want to talk to Malia about it.” She heard him laugh.

“She can talk? With the combination of you sitting on her face and her being deaf.” Lydia sat up.

“What do you mean deaf?” How did anyone know about her being deaf? Lydia didn’t talk about it, she knew Allison hasn’t told anyone. Did someone in the band let it slip?

“It’s all over the news she’s deaf. She liked posted this long post of Tumblr about how she’s been deaf her whole life.” 

“Jackson, I’m going to call you back with my answer.” Lydia hung up and got up. She went to her bedroom and pulled up her laptop. Skype came up and she called Malia. It was a couple of minutes till she got the bus. She heard something then saw Malia put on some headphones and plug them in.

“Can you hear through those?” Lydia asked. 

Malia nodded her head.” Volume is maxed.” 

“”Okay. What’s this I hear that you posted about being deaf on Tumblr?” Lydia watch Malia shift in the seat and then crossed her arms. 

“...It’s not fair to you. To Allison. My family. It’s a secret to people. I got tired of it. So I posted it.” Malia bit on her bottom lip. Lydia smiled as watched.

“I’m proud of you.” She said. She watched the smile grow on Malia’s face.

“Thanks.” She said.

“Your welcome. Now I have something I want to ask you.” She watched Malia arched a eyebrow, “You remember my ex-boyfriend Jackson? The pretty boy model who’s a jackass?” Malia nodded her head, “Well he asked me to go to a fashion show with him and I wanted to talk to you about going. He’s an ex and all. Plus it’s in a couple of days and I’m sure it’s the same night you come home.” 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Nothing will happen?” 

“No. He’s a narcissist asshole. I’m way past tired of dating those. Besides I like dating deaf drummers who are talented songwriters and have very skillful tongues.” Lydia watched Malia grinned. She covered her face a bit as she turned red.

“Look at you all embarrassed.”

“Shut up.” Malia said.

“It’s adorable.” Lydia smirked. She watched Malia give her a look. Then she watch her hold up her middle finger. Lydia started to chuckle. 

“You have a show tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Well good luck sweetie and let me know when you’re done and we can talk later.”

“Alright. Bye.” 

“Bye.” Lydia said as Malia hung up.

* * *

 

Lydia helped Jackson through her door. He got drunk at the show and Lydia didn’t feel right if he was by himself. Like if he threw up and choked on his own vomit, she would feel guilty. Thankfully she had a spare room he could stay in. She would text Malia later about this. Lydia was never the type of person who would let their partner know what they are doing. Not when she was dating Jackson or Aiden. But Malia, she felt that she needed to tell her so she wouldn’t hurt her.

The redhead lead Jackson to the spare room and helped him to the bed. He quickly got over to it and spreaded out on it. A groan came out of his mouth as he grabbed the pillow. Lydia sighed.

“I hate it when you get drunk. Such a pain in the ass.” She said as she headed to her room.

“Lydia sleep with me.” Jackson mumbled. Lydia stopped and looked at him.

“I have a girlfriend Jackson.” She said.

“You’re hot. I’m hot. Let’s date.” 

“No. Go to sleep.” Lydia said as closed the door.

Lydia went to her room and pulled out her phone. She sent Malia a text saying Jackson was drunk and staying in the spare room. After she sent the text, she closed her door. She changed into her pajamas and took off her make-up before she crawled into bed.


	9. A fuck up

Lydia shifted in her bed as she started to wake up. She put her hand on her head. Jackson was asleep in the guest room and she had a bit of a hangover. Slowly, she sat up and heard a moan. Lydia turned her head and saw Jackson asleep right beside her. How did this happen? When did he get into the bed. Next thing she knew, the front door opened. 

Quickly she got out of bed, grabbing her robe. She put it on and headed out of her bedroom. She saw Malia with a bag of bagels. The drummer gave her a smile which caused Lydia to smile. She walked over to her and gave her a kiss.

“So you bring me food?” Lydia asked.

“Bagels.” She said.

“I can see that. Um so I need to tell you something,” she watched Malia arched a eyebrow, “Um, so you got the text that Jackson stayed here because he was drunk right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, he somehow ended up in my bed. I promise you that nothing happen. I just don’t want you freaking out.” Lydia said.

Malia looked at her for a second before she started to head towards Lydia’s room. She was positive Malia just wanted to see it for herself. Next thing Lydia heard is a thunk sounds. She hurried to the hallway and saw Jackson in the hallway, naked and covering himself. Malia came over and punched him across the face.

“Malia! JACKSON!” She said when she noticed he was naked. 

“Get your shit and get out!” Malia said.

“Jesus christ!” Jackson hurried to the guest room and gathered his clothes. He quickly got them on and left the house. Lydia looked at her.

“I didn’t know he was naked. I swear.” She said. Malia gave her a look before she started to walk out of the house.

“Malia! Listen to me!” Lydia hurried after her and grabbed her by the arm.

“He was naked and you in a robe!” She said.

“Nothing happen Malia! Trust me! I sent you the text last night and then went to bed. Nothing happened. I swear!” She said. Malia jerked her arm out and walked out the door.

“Malia!” Lydia said.

She watched Malia walk out of the house and sighed.

* * *

“But you wouldn’t cheat on anyone. Did you explain that to Malia?” Allison asked.

“She won’t answer my calls. She won’t let me explain.” Lydia said as she put the dishes up.

“What about Cora or Derek?” Allison leaned on the counter.

“I don’t have their numbers.” She said. Allison sighed.

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go to her house and talk to her.” Allison nodded her head.

“Sounds like a plan...You need my car don’t you? That’s why you called?” Allison said.

“Yeah. Can I borrow it?” She asked. Allison smirked as she pulled out the keys.

“Here. I’ll wait here.” Lydia took the keys and smiled. 

“Thank you.” Lydia said.

“Be safe.” Allison said as Lydia headed out.

She went to Allison’s car and got in. She had already been to Malia’s house enough to know where she was going. It didn’t take her long enough to get there. Quickly she got out and went up to the door. She knocked on it.

“Malia!” She called out before she knocked on the door again. The door opened after the second time and Cora stood there.

“Where’s Malia?” She asked.

“What happen?” Cora said as she crossed her arms.

“She thinks I slept with my ex-boyfriend because he was in my bed naked in the morning. And no I didn’t sleep with him. I actually don’t cheat on my partners.” Lydia said.

“That’s why she was pissed off when she came home.”

“Yeah. Where is she?”

“She left. Probably went hiking to cool her head. She should be back in a couple of hours. Did you try calling her?”

“Yeah. No answer.” Cora arched an eyebrow. She went back inside and Lydia followed her. Cora went into Malia’s bedroom and came out.

“There’s a bag missing, Apollo, and her phone is here.” 

“What does that mean?” Lydia asked.

“...She either went home or is planning to camp out. Camping, we can’t get ahold of her. But let me call my mom.” Cora pulled her phone out and called a number. 

“Hey mom. Has Malia called you about showing up there...something happen and we don’t know where she went...she did? Really Laura agreed to it? Wow. Okay. If Laura calls you, let me know...Alright thanks.” Cora hung up and looked at Lydia.

“Malia’s meeting my sister to go hiking for a period of time. My sister will have her phone on her. Just give Malia some time. Knowing Laura she won’t want to stay out long so with luck it’s going to be a week or two.”

“Two weeks?”

“You be surprise how long Malia will go hiking for. She spent three months in the Appalachian trail while we were in high school. She would have done the whole trail which takes seven months but school.” But she should be back in a couple of weeks. Don’t worry. She’s also been wanting to go hiking for a while to work on some new songs.” 

“Cora, she thinks I cheated on her. I’m not going to be able to explain to her that I didn’t.” 

“Did she ever tell you what my mother and sister do for a living?” 

“To be honest, she doesn’t talk about her family much.”

“For reasons actually. But my mom and sister are therapist. And they’ve been able to make her see clearly often. Don’t worry about. Go home and rest before you hit the studio.” 

Lydia sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. “Alright. Keep me updated?”

“Yeah. I have Malia’s phone so.” She said.

“Thank you.” She said.

* * *

 

Malia sat in the car, staring out the window. Apollo was in the backseat with his head out the window and Laura was driving. Beacon Hills was only a couple of hours away so her getting out to meet her didn’t take her long. The cousin looked at the drummer with a slight frown. Malia would video call people so she could read the lips. But she could see in her face she was angry and sad. She wouldn’t tell her why. But her mother texted her that something was up back in L.A. and Cora said it had to do with her personal life. It would be a day before she would be able to get Malia to open up about it. She reached over and tapped her on the leg, causing her to look over at her. Thank god their mother taught them all how to sign for Malia. Laura unlike the others could sign with one hand. But driving and keeping her head turned for her would prove to be difficult.

_ Is it going to take a day for you to open up? _ She signed.

“Maybe.”

_ How bad is it? _

“...No.”

_ No you don’t want to talk about it or no you don't know? _

“I’m not talking about it.” Laura sighed and looked over at her. She pulled over to the side and parked the car.

“Malia Jessica Tate, whatever this is, it’s affecting your personal life. Remember last time something with your personal life fucked up?” Malia just stared at her, not going to answer.

“You got bullied. Bullied for being deaf and it pretty much ate you up inside and you shut yourself away for months.” She said.

“Alpha Beta Omega.”

“That was because Derek and Cora wanted you out and knew you needed an outlet to take out your emotions. But you refused to talk to anyone. And when your mother and sister died, you didn’t talk for years and no one could help you. You need to talk to me. I’m your cousin and I love you to death. I want to help you. Also I’ve been in relationships before. I can give you advice since you don’t live with me. So this hike, we’re going to talk each night and everytime we eat. Alright?” 

Malia sighed before she nodded her head. “Fine...Don’t use middle name again.”

“Hey, I only use it when you don’t listen to me. Same with mom and your dad. And Peter when he wants to act like your father once in awhile.”

“I don’t like it.”

“I know. I promise I won’t use it again till you fuck up again. Deal?”

“Deal.”


	10. Forgive?

Lydia sat in the studio, listening to the recording of New Americana they recorded. Jordan smiled as he listen to the recording while Allison was off to the side. Lydia would look at her phone often. It had been close to a month since she heard from Malia. And since this was her song, she wanted her to be here for it. To hear it really recorded. She knew when she first heard it performed she was so excited. Malia hearing her music being performed was a big deal for her. Lydia scrolled through the text and jumped when she felt something on her shoulder.

“Oh my god!” She said as she jumped and covered her mouth. She heard Allison laughing.

“I’m sorry. She said. Lydia looked at her best friend, giving her a glare.

“Hey, we’ve been saying your name over and over again. You were so zoned out.” Allison said.

“I’m sorry. I was looking at something.”

“If she was coming back, you would know. Cora said she would text you when Malia was home so you two could try and talk.” Allison said.

“And you can tell her we recorded her song.” Jordan said.

“Is it odd recording her song without her here.” Lydia said.

“I know. We don’t release it till she’s back and approves of it.” Jordan looked over at them.

“Thanks. I’m going to go home unless you need me.” Lydia ran a hand through her hair.

“Go home.” Jordan said giving her a smile. 

Lydia nodded her head and got up. She pulled out her sunglasses to put on to help hide from any of the paparazzi that might be outside. Since Malia has been gone, she really didn’t want to work. She just wanted her home and to spend a night in bed with her. Just lied in bed with her arms wrapped around her. Lydia got into her car and started it causing King for a Day came through her speakers. She sighed as she heard Alpha Beta Omega. She forgot she was listening to their album. Lydia started to drive off back to her house. 

As she pulled in, she noticed someone sitting on her porch. When she parked the car, she noticed it was Malia sitting there with a duffle bag and Apollo sitting beside her. She had to just have gotten back. Lydia got out of the car causing Malia stood up and looked at her. Lydia moved her glasses to the top of her head.

“Have fun?” Lydia asked when she got close enough for Malia to read her lips. Malia nodded her head.

“Can we go in?” Malia pointed to the door.

“Yeah.” Lydia pulled out her keys and unlocked her door.

She went in and watch Malia pick up the duffle bag. She followed Lydia in and closed the door behind her. Malia went to the couch and took a seat. Lydia put her stuff on the end table before she walked over and sat on the coffee table. The two looked at each other in silence.

“...I want to explain what happened that day. Jackson and I were drunk but I put him to bed in the guest room. I woke up with him in the bed. I forget he tends to sleep naked. So when I woke up with him in by bed and heard you coming in, I put on the robe to cover myself. I would never cheat on you and Allison, Stiles, Brett, Theo and everyone else I know I would never cheat on you or anyone else I date. And I promise I never would.”

“I-I did not give you a chance to explain it. I was rash. I-I left to get away. Write. Think. I feel bad for not telling you leaving.”

“Cora explained to me why you left. But I wished you called or something to tell me where you were or for the two of us to talk about what happen.” Lydia said.

“My phone was here.” Malia said.

“Laura had hers.”

“No service.”

“Still. I would have liked to know where you were.” Malia lowered her head.

“Sorry.”

Lydia looked at her and reached out for her hand. Malia looked up and watched Lydia lean in and kissed her. Malia closed her eyes as she returned the kiss. Lydia broke the kiss and looked at her.

“I forgive you.” Lydia said.

“I am sorry for not letting you explain.”

“It’s okay. So are we a couple again?” Lydia asked. Malia nodded her head causing Lydia to smile.

“Great. Have you been home yet?” Malia shook her head no.

“I’ll drive you home so you can unpack.” Lydia said. Malia nodded her head.

* * *

Malia stood in the studio with the headphones on. Lydia, Cora, Allison and Jordan watched her. Lydia and Allison have never seen Malia act like a producer but apparently Jordan has heard about it. Cora told them she might be there for a bit listening to the song for a bit. And as of right now, it’s been twenty minutes. Allison leaned over to Lydia.

“Didn’t she like the live performance?” She asked.

“Yeah but I think she wants to to be perfect.” Lydia said.

“Because it’s your song. That’s why.” Cora said looking at the two girls. 

“That’s true.” Lydia said as they saw Malia take the headphones off. She looked at the group.

“How is it?” Jordan asked.

Malia nodded her head. “Good.”

“So it has the Malia seal of approval?” Cora signed.

“Yep.” They all smiled.

“Great! We already have your first single for your new album! Now we need some more.” Jordan said.

“Um..I have another one.” Malia reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She put the headphones up before she walked over to Lydia, handing it to her. The singer took it and read it.

“...holy shit. This is beautiful.” Lydia said. 

“You want it?” Malia asked.

“Oh my god yes. And you have to be here as we write the music.” Lydia said. Malia nodded her head.

“Okay. Tomorrow?” Malia asked.

“I’ll have a contract written up by then.” Jordan said. The all stood up and Lydia kissed Malia before she smiled and started to walk. She waved to Lydia as her and Cora walked out. when they walked a good amount away, Cora looked at her.

“How are you two doing since you got back?” Cora spoke and signed. Malia looked at her and stopped so she could signed.

_ Alright. The trust is not the best right now _ .

“What do you mean?”

_ Where I didn’t trust what she was saying and what not. She knows I am hurt because of that. _

“But she’s trying right?” Malia nodded her head yes, “Good cause you deserve this alright. I already kick your ass for your actions towards her and I’m not doing it again cause you’re a dumbass.” She said before she started to walk away. Malia sighed as she followed her.


	11. time to learn

Malia spun around in the chair as Derek was checking his phone and moaning. His ex-girlfriend started to contact him again which caused for some annoying groans and moans from the guitarist. It was so annoying to the point Malia took out her hearing aids. Kira came over to the two and looked at Malia.

“Derek...did she take out her hearing aids?” The male looked up at her then over at Malia. He stopped her from spinning which caused her to glare at him.

_ Do you have your aids in? _ Derek signed.

_ No. I took them out because you were bitching about Jennifer. _ Malia signed back.

_ Put them now _ .

Malia sighed. She reached into her pocket and pulled them out. After they were in, she turned them on. Kira smiled and motion for her to follow her. The drummer followed the school teacher into the classroom. She froze at the number of kids. 

“Class we have a special guest! Everyone take their seats! Children, how many of you have older brother and sisters in middle school or high school?” Kira asked as she sighed. They watched a handful of them raise their hands.

“How many of them listen to Alpha Beta Omega?” She asked. Some of them put their hands down.

“Then you might know who this is. This is Malia Tate. She’s the drummer for Alpha Beta Omega and she’s deaf like Corey and Tracey. She’s hear to tell us about her experience as a drummer and being deaf. She has hearing aids on alright?” Kira asked.

“Yes Miss Yukimura.” The kids said.

Malia stood there for a second before Kira looked at her. “Malia talk about your career and having to adapt to a hearing world.” Malia made a oh face.

“You tell them what I am signing?”

“Of course.” Kira said with a smile.

Malia started to sign and Kira started to speak, “Hello. My name is Malia Tate. I am the drummer for the band Alpha Beta Omega. I found the band when I was fourteen with my two cousins, Derek, who came with me today because I can not drive, and Cora. Both of them play guitar for the band and both do vocals. Our bassist Isaac and vocalist Scott joined a year later. We spent a few years self touring, making videos, and releasing music on our own. We have been signed to three other record labels and left them because they would not let me hide the fact I was deaf. It was not till we signed to Howlin Wolf Records. We spent a year working on our first album. After we put it out, we won awards. We have won Best New Artist, Best Rock Album, and our singer Scott won Vocalist of the Year from a magazine. I have also started to write songs for...They know about being me being gay. I have a fiancee who comes in and all...I started to write songs for my girlfriend...That all?” Kira looked at Malia who shrugged. “Okay, does anyone have questions for Miss Tate?” They saw hands raise and Kira smiled, “Josh?”

“Who’s your girlfriend?” He asked as Kira signed to Malia.

“Lydia Martin from Lydia and the Banshee’s. The-No. Not with kids...Corey! Tracy! No! Stop singing those words!” Kira clapped and got the two kids to stop signing. Malia chuckled. They saw Tracy raise her hand. Kira smiled and let her signed.

“Tracy wants to know how you’re able to play the drums if you’re deaf?” Kira looked at Malia and watched her signed, “I wear hearing aids because I’m not one hundred percent deaf. I’m seventy percent in one ear and eighty in the other. When I play the drums, I can hear them and can feel the vibration from hitting the drums. And when we record our music, we have a a set of headphones that increase the volume so I can hear them. Who else has questions?” Kira asked. Malia smiled as she watched them.

* * *

“I take it you had fun?” Lydia asked before she took a sip of her wine. Malia nodded her head as she smiled. Lydia sat the glass on the edge of the tub they were in and leaned forward and kissed her.

“Good.” She said. Malia smiled.

“Look at you. Malia Tate, being a role model. I’m sure you made Kira’s two kids who are deaf so happy. Seeing someone liked them being successful as you and also having an amazing and smoking hot girlfriend. Plus I’m sure you make a lot of people happy to see you on that stage, doing what you love, and being in the spotlight.” Lydia leaned to her and kissed her. Malia gaver her a smiled.

“Could care less about spotlight.” Malia said. Lydia pulled back and looked at her. 

“I know but it helps with being a role model. People can see you better. Now I’m going to fuck your brains out because being a role model is kinda of a turn on.” She grinned as she brought her hand up to Malia’s legs, pushing them open.

Malia bite her bottom as she felt Lydia’s fingers caress her inner thigh. Slowly she got closer and Malia started to feel her teasing. Lydia started to kiss along her neck, taking small bites followed with a kiss. Malia’s breathe started to pick up as Lydia slid her finger in. She gripped onto the bathtub. Lydia’s lips came back to Malia’s lips. She kissed her as she started to hear Malia moan. 

Malia’s knuckled started to turn white the more and more she gripped the tub. Lydia was grinning at the sight. Malia being under her control was one of her favorite things. It took a few minutes before she got Malia to tense up and moan before she relaxed. Lydia smiled as she kissed her. Malia looked at her and smiled.

“God I love watching you in pleasure.” Lydia said.

“Mh?” Malia looked at her. Lydia leaned back a bit.

“I love watching you in pleasure.” 

“Oh.” Malia smiled. She pulled Lydia in and kissed her.

“Love you.”

Lydia smiled. “I love you too. Now come on. We have that dinner to get ready for.” She said. Malia leaned her head back and groaned.

“Hey! You agreed!” Lydia said loudly.

“I know!” Malia yelled which caused Lydia to laugh.

* * *

“Wait so you bake cookies for her class all the time?” Scott asked as he watched Erica pull out a sheet of cookies. Stiles and Isaac leaned on the counter as they each munched on a cookie.

“Yep! I love doing it. And Iove taking them to her class too.” Erica said with a smile on her face.

“Can you teach Ally to bake and not burn anything in the oven?” Stiles asked.

Isaac looked at Stiles. “Does Allison not know how to cook?” He asked.

“Allison knows how but burns everything. Trust me.” Erica said with a smile.

“Yep.” Stile said with a nod. 

“So Stiles, how is it working with Malia on the new record?” Scott asked.

“Yeah, Kira told me Malia is being a producer and writer for it. She talked about it to her class.” Erica said.

“It’s different. She won’t talk to any of us and it’s hard to know what’s going on because she’s signing all the time. So it’s either Derek or Cora yelling at us through the mic. But it’s different. She’s fucken talented. The songs she wrote for Lydia are pretty damn amazing. I mean New Americana is all over the internet. Video and audio files. We’ve finished it up and it should be out officially at the end of the month.” Stiles said.

“Yeah Malia’s talented. We didn’t even know she could play the drums when we joined the bad. And we all thought Cora and Derek wrote the songs because where Malia’s deaf.” Scott said.

“We didn’t know how deaf she was. She was also pretty stupid in school.” Isaac said.

“She not stupid.” Stiles said.

“No she’s not but in school she was.” Isaac looked at them.

“She struggled in school because they didn’t give her a translator. Plus she didn’t wear her hearing aids all the time. So when we found out she writing the songs and music, we were surprise it was her. And she showed how talented she is. Did you know she can also play the piano?” Scott asked.

“I knew.” Erica said with a grin. The three looked at her.

“She played for me, Kira, and Lydia one night. Her aunt taught her before she switched to the drums.” She said.

“Really? Does that mean Cora and Derek knew?” Stiles asked.

“They were just guitar.” Scott said.

“Well Derek can play bass too. It was originally the three of them remember?” Isaac looked at his boyfriend.

“Oh yeah.” Scott said. Isaac leaned over and kissed him on the head.

“Yep.” Isaac said as Malia came in.

“Hey. What’s going on?” Scott said, looking at her.

“Wedding stuff.” She said.

“When are you two getting married again?” Stiles asked looking at Erica.

“Next year.” Erica said.

“Finally!” Stiles said.

“What are they looking at?” Scott asked Malia.

“Place settings.” Malia said.

“Yeah let Lydia and Allison look at that with Kira.” Erica said causing the boys to chuckle. 

“Especially since dinner is over. Cookie?” Isaac offered her one. She nodded her head and took it.

“Thanks.” She said as she ate it.

“So are you enjoying working with Lydia?” Erica asked looking at her. Malia nodded her head yes.

“Are you going to think about full producing our next album since you’re doing hers?” Isaac looked at her.

“Can I?” Malia asked.

“I have no problem. Scott?” Isaac asked. The singer smiled and shook his head no.

“And I’m sure Derek and Cora would be fine with it.” Scott said.

“Then I produce our second album.” Malia said.

“Good. And we know you have the songs written. Good thing we have a couple of months before we go in.” Scott said. Malia smiled and nodded her head.


	12. TV Interviews

The whole band sat in front of the TV as they watched the Late Night Show with Danny. A.B.O had performed there before and Danny was pretty cool guy. Malia got a text from Lydia and Scott got one from Stiles that they were going to be on the show performing New Americana and Lydia was going to be interviewed before hand. So they wanted to watch it together because for Malia, it was a big deal. A song she wrote and produce was going to be heard on national television. It was different from a A.B.O. song. 

When Lydia came on the screen, Malia smiled. She looked beautiful. A black sleek dress with matching heels. Her hair let down and straighten. Malia loved it when Lydia wore basic and simple outfits. Scott leaned down and shook Malia’s shoulders. Malia pulled her out phone and pulled up something.

“Hello Lydia. It’s nice to see you back on the show again. How have you been?” Danny asked with a smile.

“Tired. I’ve been in the studio working on my new album. Plus my girlfriend is moving with me so that’s been a tiring process.” Lydia said.

“You’re moving out Malia?” Derek asked.

“She is. It’s fine.” Cora said.

“Really? How long have you two been together?”

“We’re coming up on a year. But with us touring, when either of us are home, we want privacy and she’s always at my house so it is going to make it easier.” Lydia said with a smile.

“That does make sense. I know when Ethan, you know remember Ethan right?”

“Yeah. How’s he doing by the way?”

“Wonderful. But when he comes home from touring with Red Eyes, he just wants to stay home with me and watch movies. And it was like that when we lived in two separate houses. You mention you’re working on your new album though. Care to share some details?”

“Of course! I can tell you that Malia wrote some of the songs and is producing the songs on the album. So the song, New Americana, that I’ve performed on my last tour, she wrote it. And of course Allison and I wrote songs for it as well. And what makes these songs so different from the past they are much more relaxing sounding. One of the songs Malia wrote has this haunting feel but it’s so romantic.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. But as everyone already knows, New Americana is the new single and it has such amazing responses. Right now, this album has been my favorite so far that’s I’ve worked on.” She said as the audience applauded. Lydia looked at everyone and smiled. 

“I’m looking forward to it now. Now I have some Twitter questions I was hoing you can answer.” Danny pulled out a tablet.

“Let’s do it.”

“Great! Alright. PrincessofCream57 ask when are we going to find out the title of the album?”

“Soon. I haven’t picked out one just yet. But soon.” Danny chuckled.

“Ok. XXXKingdomKidXXX ask will we ever see a collab of A.B.O and Banshees?”

Lydia smiled. “I’m not sure. We’ve haven’t talked about it yet. They haven’t, I think, started to work on theirs just yet. So if something like that is about to happen, I’m sure we would talk about it.” 

“IAmZeBanshee65 ask who does your hair? You can’t be a real redhead. Are you asked that a lot?” Danny asked.

“I do. People don’t think my hair color is natural. But it is. Trust me. My hairstylist would murder me if I colored it actually.”

“I think everyone would be sad if you did color your hair. It’s such a beautiful color.”

“Aw thank you.”

“Your welcome. Now we have two more Twitter questions.”

“Alright.”

“Okay. IBETGZeek ask have you ever thought about acting?”

“I have actually. It might be something I will try to do after I promote this album and do a tour for it I might do some.”

“What would you want to do? Movies or TV?”

“I think TV would be fun but I wouldn’t say no to a movie.”

“What about online stuff? I did this skit for FunnyorDie and it was fun.”

“I haven’t thought about something like that. I know Ally has done those and she enjoys them. But it’s something I haven’t thought about.” 

“They are fun.”

“They look fun.”

“Okay so last question, MaliaBetaDrummer,” They all saw Lydia close her eyes and smirked, “okay this is more of a statement cause I’m sure she is watching cause we’re live.”

“Of course.”

“She says sit on me. Is this a reference to what happen at one of your concerts when they showed up?” Danny asked as the band started to laugh.

“Really?” Derek asked.

“Yeah. They showed up at one of my concerts because they were performing the next night. And while they were there, one of the members yelled Malia wanted me to sit on her face and if this wasn’t a late night show, I wouldn’t say this. So now it’s part of a running joke now for us.”

“I heard about that.” 

“Yeah. It’s all over YouTube. I think it’s at 2 million views.”

“That person has to be making money.” 

“I don’t know if you are because you have to be a partner with YouTube to get money. Allison is one and that’s how I know. She set up my channel for me.” 

“I’ll have to look into that. I’m curious how that works.”

“I am too. I’m going to head home and look into some more on how it works.”

“I mostly likely will too. YouTube has become such a career starter. Didn’t you get spotted on YouTube?”

“I did. A friend of mine recorded a video of me singing at a talent show and now I’m here. I mean even for Allison she got her career started on YouTube with gutiar lesson and covers. Which are still watched today. She get comments and tweets about them. Plus she still is asked to make the videos.”

“Really?”

“Yep. I still watch videos on how to do stuff. Like learning ASL for Malia so I can talk to her better.”

“How’s that going?”

“It’s difficult. Malia corrects me on a lot of it still. But I’m getting better. I’m not spelling everything out with ABCs.” 

“That is improvement.”

“It is.”

“Awesome. Now you need to get ready for your performance. Ladies and Gentlemen, Lydia Martin from Lydia and the Banshees.” Lydia smiled as she waved.

Derek reached over tapped Malia on the shoulder, causing her to look at him. “You’re moving out? Why haven’t you said anything?”

_ I did. You do not listen. _

“Cora has she said anything about moving out before?” Derek asked.

“Yep. But it’s fine. Don’t worry.” Cora said.

“Okay. You know mom has to know about it.” Derek asked.

“She does already cause she told her father before she told mom.” Cora said.

Malia turned back to the TV. She was honestly excited for her song to be performed on TV. A smile showed up on her face. 


	13. meeting the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!! LOOK A CHAPTER!!!

Lydia sat to the side, drinking a glass of wine, as she watch Malia play wrestle with Cora with Boyd, Derek, Braeden, and other members of the Hale family watching. There was a family reunion and Malia dragged her along as a break out of the recording studio. Plus apparently the Hale family wanted to meet her. They were all staying in the Hale house as well and seeing Malia’s room made her smile.

The room was covered in various posters, mostly landscapes and some band posters. And the room looked like it was in a mess and she knew Malia hadn't been there in atleast two years. In the corner of the room was her first drum set. What made Lydia laugh about it was that it was a bright, horrible shade of yellow. It made her wonder if pre-teen Malia was the one who picked it out or they got it at a Pawn Shop.

But the second she walked into the Hale house, she was treated like family. Malia’s aunt Talia was the first to introduce herself. She was seemed like the women you say yes ma’am to without second thought. Lydia found out she was a therapist and worked with Malia alot as a child. She was the one who got her to start signing because she refused to talk after what happen to her as a child which was something she still didn’t want to talk about. And when Malia’s adopted father started to work on a oil rig, she took Malia in without a second thought.

Next was Laura, the other therapist and the one who took Malia on her couple week hike. Where Derek and Cora seemed scary and protective over Malia, Laura had them both beat. Laura had come to the school several times when Malia was bullied (which Malia had told Lydia about) to handle it herself. And like the other Hales, Laura could play an instrument and she was actually the trumpet from school.

Then the other one she needed to know was Malia’s biological father, Peter. He honestly creeped her out. He was some kinda of hot-shot lawyer which explained why he apparently never spent time with Malia when she was in the Hale house. But Malia was excited for Lydia to meet her adoptive father Henry.

He was getting time off for the family reunion. Talia always said he was welcome and considered to be part of the family. Lydia knew Malia would Skype chat with him once a month when he had a chance. He was also the one who got Malia to agree to learn sign language with Talia’s help. 

“Alright Cora. Stop it.” Talia said as she came out of a room.

Cora let go of her but Malia was trying to go after her but Talia grabbed the drummer and started to sign. Malia sighed and flung her arms into the air. Lydia laughed as she walked over to her. Malia sat down and took Lydia’s wine glass to drink from.

“Hey.” Lydia said which cause Malia to give her a look. For once she had her hearing aids in and Lydia was sure it was cause of Talia.

“Thirsty.” She said.

“Get your own.” Lydia took it back from her. Malia grinned as she leaned in and kissed her. Lydia smiled as she returned it.

“Malia. You’re father is here.” Talia said as she looked out the window. Malia didn’t hear her so Lydia pulled her face towards her.

“Talia said your father is here.”

Then she saw the biggest smile appear on her face. She bolted from her spot and ran to the door, well into the door. But she shook it off like it was nothing. Lydia smiled as she got up to follow Malia as she opened the door. She watched her run to a older male with messy brown hair and dressed in flannels and jeans. Malia gave him a hug which caused to him to smile greatly. All Lydia could do was smile at the sight. She then watch the two sign and Malia bringing him over to Lydia.

“Dad, this is Lyd. Lyd this is dad.” Malia said as she signed.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. Some of the guys on the oil rig listen to you.” He said as he put out his hand. Lydia smiled and shook it.

“That’s actually nice to hear.” She said.

“Malia has asked if the three of us can go out to eat later so I can get to know you. Would you be up for that?” He asked.

“I would love to have dinner with you.” Lydia said as she watch Malia hug her father. She had never seen her so happy.

* * *

The three sat in the back of the restaurant as Malia and Henry signed back and forth to each other. Lydia sat there in one of Malia’s beanies and flannels so it would be a bit harder to recognize her. She just sat there and watched the two talk. Lydia was getting better at reading sign language at Malia’s typical speed.

The two mostly talked about Henry’s time on the oil rig and her touring and writing for Lydia. And he was clearly proud of her. There was a smile on his face the whole time. There was a matching smile on Malia’s face as well. Lydia couldn’t help but to smile. Derek and Cora were fast but not like Henry. He had to practice all the time to keep up with Malia. It was impressive. 

Her phone started to go off and Henry noticed it. He sighed to Malia to hold on as Lydia got up, pulling it out. She walked over to the side.

“Hey Ally...I’m in Beacon Hills with Malia, Derek, and Cora...In two days. Why?...Tell Jordan to wait...I’ll call him later. I’m at dinner...Thanks for the heads up.” Lydia hung up and sighed. She walked back to the table and notice Malia giving her a concerned look.

“Okay?” Malia asked.

“My producer says there is a problem with the album. Something about recordings getting messed up and the album cover as well.” She said. Malia took ahold of Lydia’s hand.

“Need to go back?” She asked.

“I’ll make him wait. Don’t worry.” Lydia said. Malia nodded her head.

“Alright, let’s talk about something else. How about the music videos for this album?” Henry asked.

“The only one we have planned is for New Americanca. I think we’re going to do city life thing. We’re working on it.” Lydia said.

“Is her band going to be in it?” Henry pointed at Malia. Lydia looked at her.

“No. You guys have to go into the studio soon yourself right?” She looked at Malia who nodded her head yes.

Henry looked at her. “You have the album written already? That was fast. Where did you find the time?” He asked as he signed.

Malia waited a second before she started to sign to him. And Lydia knew what it was about. Their fight and Malia disappearing for a bit. She watched Henry’s face turn into something where he didn’t look like he believed she did what she did. He rubbed his face before he started to sign back at her. Then it turned into a argument and Lydia knew it by how fast it was. Plus Malia was starting to talk as she signed. Lydia could only smiled as she watched the two. 

  
  



End file.
